Today there exist a numerous examples of message based services that are provided in accordance with certain standards in digital communication systems. Examples of such services are SMS (Short Message Service) and USSD (Unstructured Supplementary Service Data) in the digital mobile communication network GSM. These message based services are normally used for transferring text information to be presented on the display of a receiving mobile station, but also for transferring text or data to be interpreted by a receiving mobile station in different ways.
It is previously known to use a notification mechanism of some sort for notifying a user of a mobile station that he has received some kind of information. For example, the published patent application WO, 96/01077, being regarded as closest prior art and filed by the assignee of the present invention, discloses a system where a user of a mobile station is notified of e-mails and facsimiles addressed to the user.
In many cases however, information which is of interest to a user of a mobile station is not addressed directly to the user. A good example is information residing on a WWW (World Wide Web) server on the Internet. To take part of such “non-addressed” information requires that an Internet session is established by means of inputting a URL, indicating the location of the information, to a WWW browser. Moreover, once the user has established a connection with the information location on the WWW server, or Internet server, he might find that the information has not been updated since the last time he initiated such a connection to the same location.
From a user point of view, it is desirable to initiate a connection to an Internet information location, storing information which is of interest to the user and which is subject to regular or occasional changes, after an information update. It is also desirable that this connection is established in a simplified way following such an update.